Trapped
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Herny and Violet get themselves trapped and get quite a show Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan smutty one shot


Henry and Violet had been dating for 2 years, now both hitting 17 years old and wanting to take their relationship to the next level. Both had learnt about sex and knew some of their friend were already doing it, but either were sure were to start. They had come home after a movie night, Henry sneaking Violet into his room.

"Night Henry" Emma and Killian both called, as they walked past his room to their own. The young couple sat on his bed kissing and softly feeling each other above their clothes "Are you sure?" Henry sweetly asked. Violet softly nodded, her finger beginning to put at his shirt. It was awkward and they fumbled as they removed each other clothes till they come to be standing in their underwear.

"Do you have one?" Violet asked, Henry just about wanted to hit himself over the head. Of course he had forget to get a condom, but it wasn't as if he could just buy one at the drug store without the whole of Storybrooke (and most important both his mothers) finding out. Henry sigh, shaking his head. He was so mad, and crazy horny. Finally he would become a real man but a stupid piece of rubber was standing in his way.

Violet didn't seem to be very impressed with this new development either. Both teens were wrapping their brains around what to do now, when Violet got a idea. "Emma!" Henry looked at her confused for a minute, before realizing what she was saying. "Both Mom and Killian went to bed, not like I'm going to just walk in and ask for one" Henry said a little frustrated plus he didn't even know where they would be.

But as if the gods where looking down on the young couple, the quiet sound of water filled the house. Someone was showering and if Henry knew his Mother and Killian, they would both be in there. Henry sigh again "Fine, but you wait here" Violet nods, as Henry sneaks down the hall carefully open their bedroom door.

And just as suspected the two adults were in the shower, the sound of soft moans, kisses and skin rubbing together coming from the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom. Henry tried to block out the sound but with no luck. So he just set looking quietly through the room. "Find any?" Henry jump at the sound of Violet's voice "I told you to stay in my room" Henry hissed quietly, she just shrugged "You were taken to long"

"I couldn't find any" Henry grumbled. In the moment the door of the bathroom opened, neither having notice the water turn off. In a panic Henry pulled Violet with him through the closest door, as Emma and Killian come out in a heated kiss, naked wet bodies rubbing against each other as they walked toward the bed.

Unfortunately for Henry and Violet they had tapped themselves in the walk in closet, which the door had slits down the whole thing. Allowing both to have a prefect view of the couple now laying on the bed, Killian's head buried between Emma's wide spread legs. Henry gulped at the sight, seeing his mother is way was just wrong, but why couldn't he look away.

Emma was moaning, breathing deep as her fingers tangled in Killian's hair "Mmmm that's it, come for me Princess." Killian said as he plunged two fingers deep inside her heat "God Killian, I wanna scream out for you" Emma said breathless, trying to keep her voice low not wanting Henry to hear them. Blissfully unaware of not only her son but his girlfriend's presents in their closet. So with a flick of her wrist Emma sound proofed the room as she did most nights.

Her release washing over her, screaming Killian's name at the top of her lungs. Fingers digging into the sheets as Killian brought her down. The young couple watching couldn't help but get aroused by the sound and sight. Violet's eyes nearly popping out of her head as Killian flip to lay on the bed, his massive manhood bobbing against his hairy chest.

Wetness pooling between her legs, her hand moved to grab Henry's. Henry eyes watch her "What are you doing?" Violet didn't answer in words but actions, moving his hand to her heated center. Henry gulped feeling her wet panties, it going right to his dick. Taking a breath Henry pulled them to side to rub your center, Violet return the favor.

Their eyes locked, breathing becoming fast as they tried to stay as quiet as possible. Two loud moans pulled them back to Killian and Emma, she was atop him facing toward the end of the bed. Giving them full view as Killian powerfully thrust up into her dipping pussy. "Oh Fuck! Captain!" Emma screamed out, finger coming to rub her clit.

Henry and Violet's movements quickened, chasing their release. Eyes moving from each other to the oh so wrong sight they were watching. A loud grunt come from Killian's lips "Love! I can't... gods...come around my cock" The deep huskiness of Killian's voice and vigorous movement had Emma seeing stars, clutching Killian's cock as she exploded squirting her release.

And that was it, Henry and Violet both spilled into each others hands, four loud moans mixed in the room as they couldn't hold back. "Did you hear that?" Emma said breathless and panting as Killian slipped out and she lay beside him. Killian shock him head "Didn't hear a thing, other then your beautiful screams."

Henry and Violet caught their breath, both their underwear sticky and uncomfortably but that was the last of their worries. They needed to somehow get out. "Water?" They heard Emma ask "Sure love, I'll come down with you" Henry smiled, this would be their chance. But just as Henry thought they had gotta away the closet door opened. Henry wanted to die, of course Emma and Killian would need to cover up before leaving the room.

Emma froze, staring at them. "HERNY!" Her voice was so loud he was sure the people on the other side of Stroybrooke would hear. "Hi" he shyly said.

It was deiced, _that_ night was never to be spoken of again. Emma was of course was mad but Henry had shyly explained himself, and how could Emma really stay mad at him. At least they were trying to be safe. Henry of course picked up on the fact Emma and Killian hadn't been using any, raising the question, Emma had shy way unsure of Henry's reaction "Come on love, I'm sure the lad will be fine with it" Emma weakly smiled "We're trying for a baby" Henry had smiled so bright, jumping into his mother's arms. "About time" Emma smiles, hugging him back. 


End file.
